laststoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Zoran
Zoran (ゾラ''Zora; ''Zola in the Japanese version) is a former mercenary who used to work with Dagran and Zael, until he betrayed them, leaving them to die. He operated a group of thieves until their base of operations, the Bandits' Warehouse, was discovered by Dagran's mercenary group. Though he is a boss, he is treated like a normal "leader" enemy. Appearance Zoran has brown hair, shaved in the back and tied up with a high ponytail with to long strands in front. He has brown eyes and thick build to his face. He has a distinctive tattoo around his right eye. Zoran is between 33-38 years old. He wears a fur-lined khaki coat over his bare chest. He wears black trousers, over which he has blue fur-lined chaps. His shoes and gloves are black with gold studs. He has a grey flannel piece tied over a white belt. Zoran also has on a bright orange scarf, black beaded necklace, and a cross-shaped earring through his left ear. He carries three Japanese style swords. Background During their infiltration in the Bandit's Warehouse, Zael mentions that Zoran was part of his and Dagran's mercenary group. He mentions that Dagran and Zoran were "thick as thieves" until Zoran betrayed them. He then disappeared from the mainland and escaped to Lazulis Island, where he set up a band of thieves who kept their headquarters in an old warehouse. He has his own insignia for the bandit group. Story Bandits' Warehouse He first appears in Chapter 6, when the mercenaries learnt he had become the leader of a group of thieving Bandits. They stole the medicine that Warren needs, so Dagran, Zael, Mirania and Lowell enter the Bandits' Warehouse. It is revealed that he is planning to unleash Reptids on Lazulis City to take advantage of the chaos caused by them and steal everything he can. However, the mercenaries defeat all the monsters he sets in their path, including the Terracor, and when forced to surrender he pleads for mercy. Dagran plans to humiliate Zoran in a fight, but Mirania knocks Zoran out with a frying pan. The mercenaries take the medicine, and the bandit gang disperses. Later Chapters At some point after the bandit gang is dissolved, Zoran is sent to prison. When the Gurak attack Lazulis Island he decides to change his life and become a merchant after escaping at the same time as all the other monsters, and is visibly quite happy with his new life. He sells merchandise to the mercenaries, claiming it isn't stolen (as one might believe). In the Epilogue, he works at Artisan's Way and sells Gnome Copper and Gnome Silver. Personality Zoran is greedy and duplicitous. He pretends to give in only to turn the tables in his favor. He has a strong sense of self-righteousness, and the bandits regard him as rather clever in his scheme to set Reptids about in the city. However, he is capable of doing honest business, as he decided later to make his way as a merchant: this seems to work out better for him than thieving. He shows signs of still valuing his old friendship with Dagran, as he is visibly saddened by Dagran's death. Relationships Dagran When Zoran joined Dagran's mercenary group, he and Dagran became very close, and Dagran was visibly hurt when Zoran betrayed them. Dagran intends to get revenge for Zoran's betrayal by humiliating Zoran: he demands that Zoran crawl and lick his boots, afterwards which Dagran would beat him up. Zoran is spared this only by Mirania knocking him out with a frying pan. However, Dagran swears that he won't be so lucky if the two of them meet again. Zoran becomes aware of Dagran's death later in the game, and he is greatly disturbed and saddened by it. Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Males Category:Mercenaries Category:Antagonists Category:Supporting Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Villains Category:Reformed Characters